


спой обо мне, я умираю от жажды

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), YouKnowNothingFrankCastle



Series: Застрявшая пуля [1]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, shadyche, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowNothingFrankCastle/pseuds/YouKnowNothingFrankCastle
Summary: Дариус встретил Эрнана Альвареса когда ему было семь.





	спой обо мне, я умираю от жажды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sing about me, i'm dying of thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086624) by [dykeannebonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeannebonny/pseuds/dykeannebonny). 



Дариус встретил Эрнана Альвареса когда ему было семь. Парнишка совсем не говорил по-английски, а Дариус с трудом понимал испанский, но он знал, что означает [puta maricón](http://fandomhellskitchen2019.diary.ru/~fandomHellsKitchen2019/p217507136.htm?oam#more1), и не собирался прощать соседских детей, когда они кого-то так называли. Он вмазал одиннадцатилетнему задире в челюсть, когда тот зажал Эрнана в угол; Эрнан сказал «спасибо» с самым жутким акцентом, который Дариус когда-либо слышал, а никто даже не оглянулся на окровавленного мальчишку на земле. Никто.

Дариус помогал Эрнану с английским, Эрнан учил Дариуса испанскому. Хотя это было не так уж необходимо; они быстро поняли, что могут общаться и без слов. Простое прикосновение или взгляд заменяли слова. Между ними возникла невидимая связь, и это действовало на нервы их родителям, учителям и друзьям.

Они постоянно влипали в неприятности. Боже, мать Дариуса его и не била толком после кражи тех хот-догов — потому, что это был грёбаный сотый раз, когда они натворили какую-то хрень, и потому, что этим выходкам не было видно ни конца ни края; пока он жив — Дариус был в этом уверен, — он готов был сделать ради Эрнана всё, что угодно.

Дариусу было четырнадцать, когда он осознал, что дело не только в дружбе. Он слышал, как парни постарше говорили про девчонок — он так и не понял, что же такого клёвого в сиськах, — и знал, что это не по его части. Но ещё он знал, что ему было интереснее смотреть на Эрнана, чем на любую девушку. Дариуса это пугало.

Им было по шестнадцать, когда Эрнан зашёл в комнату Дариуса, лёг на кровать и выдал:

— Думаю, нам нужно научиться целоваться.

Дариус едва не подавился.

— Для практики. Слушай, эта девушка, Дженнифер… — Всего на мгновение Дариуса отвлекло то, как Эрнан произнёс её имя — с вернувшимся акцентом, — и это напомнило ему, с чего всё началось. — Она на меня запала. А я никогда ни с кем не пробовал. Ни одна сучка меня не научит целоваться, чтобы я потом гулял с её подружкой. Да и все они в итоге настучат Дженнифер. Пожалуйста, бро. Я тебе доверяю.

Дариус почти признался Эрнану, что ему не нужны были все эти предисловия. Он уже давно этого хотел.

Однажды ночью Эрнан пришёл к нему, пахнущий дешевым одеколоном и смесью чужого пота и духов; Дариус проглотил подступивший к горлу ком, ненавидя себя за слабость. Он подвинулся на кровати, освободив место для Эрнана, и принялся ждать. Эрнан лег рядом с ним и начал в подробных деталях описывать, каково это было — трахать Дженнифер. Дариус слушал. Ему было неприятно, но он всё равно слушал, и когда Эрнан закончил свой рассказ, спросил, помогла ли их практика с поцелуями. Эрнан рассмеялся. Прижавшись ближе, он проговорил:

— Она сказала, что я был лучшим из всех. 

Он поцеловал Дариуса, и это означало: спасибо. Дариус ответил на поцелуй, и это означало: не оставляй меня. 

По крайней мере, Эрнан остался на ночь.

Боясь, что она изменит то, что было между ним и Эрнаном, Дариус вел себя с Дженнифер отвратительно. Все три года. И это было неправильно. Дженнифер была уверенной в себе, красивой девушкой родом из Бронкса, и она не заслуживала ни грамма этой ненависти. А ведь Дариус всегда считался добрейшим из них двоих — хотя ему самому это казалось нечестным, потому что Эрнан просто был тихим и осмотрительным, и никто не знал его настоящего, — но от всего этого он отказался, чтобы удержать Дариуса при себе. Лицемерие в чистом виде, но ему было плевать.

Дженнифер порвала с Эрнаном. Той же ночью Эрнан и Дариус напились, но Эрнан больше не пытался его поцеловать. Они пошли в клуб, и Эрнан подцепил двух девок. Одну для себя, одну для Дариуса. Они сняли комнату в мотеле с двумя кроватями: одна для Эрнана, одна для Дариуса. Дариус всё время наблюдал за Эрнаном.

На следующий день, во время жутчайшего похмелья, Эрнана посетила охренительная идея: украсть нелепые солнцезащитные очки в стиле Тома Круза. Дариус сбил владельца магазина с ног, и они смогли сбежать. От волнения захватывало дух; Дариус догнал Эрнана в переулке, Эрнан припечатал Дариуса к стене и поцеловал. Поцелуй был недолгим, но оно того стоило; когда Эрнан отстранился, его взгляд был безумным, в груди гулко стучало сердце. Он нацепил тёмные очки. 

— Зови меня Шейдс.

По телу Дариуса пробежала дрожь, он чувствовал, как паника, волнение и возбуждение смешались в одно целое, заполнили его лёгкие и горло как дым. У него чуть не подкосились колени, когда Шейдс улыбнулся.

— Идёт.

Эрнану нравилась их новая жизнь. Они познакомились с Ромео и присоединились к Соперникам — Дариус стал Команчи, — и это было похоже на сон. Команчи был гангстером, чертовски хорошим гангстером. Шейдс показал себя блестяще. Команчи был уверен: однажды они станут главными. 

Никого, кроме них самих, не удивило, что они загремели в Сигейт, единственное, что не укладывалось в голове — как они вообще могли попасться. 

— А знаешь, — проговорил Шейдс, — мы могли бы поставить здесь всех раком.

Им было несложно заработать репутацию. Люди их боялись. Они управляли тюрьмой, и ничто не могло их остановить. Их уважали — об этом Шейдс позаботился в первую очередь. Охрана не сводила с них глаз; ночи напролёт Шейдс расхаживал по камере и делился с Команчи планами, а Команчи сонно соглашался со своей койки. Иногда он просто смотрел, как двигаются губы Шейдса — чёрт бы побрал эту ухмылку. Было тяжело не прикасаться к Шейдсу без особой на то надобности, потому что он знал себя, и, возможно, потому что знал Шейдса даже лучше, чем себя самого; иногда он просто лежал, уставившись на верхнюю койку, и готов был поклясться, что мог рассмотреть очертания тела Шейдса сквозь матрас. 

— Я тебя вижу насквозь, — сказал Шейдс однажды. Он сидел на полу и пытливо разглядывал Команчи. 

— Ну и что за нахуй это значит? — Команчи поднял брови.

Шейдс глухо рассмеялся, уронив голову на грудь. Его трясло от хохота.

— Сколько это длится? Лет тридцать? Блядь. — Покачав головой, Шейдс поднялся на ноги и подошёл к койке Команчи, прислонился к ней и уперся руками в свой матрас. Наклонив голову, он посмотрел в упор на Команчи. Команчи медленно завёл руки за голову, устроил затылок на ладонях и посмотрел на Шейдса в ответ. Его тело знало, что Шейдс собирался сделать. В горле и во рту пересохло, казалось, что вместо крови у него по венам течёт бензин, его лихорадило, и он умирал от жажды. 

— Соперники, — прошептал Шейдс.

— У нас нет ни одного, — на автомате ответил Команчи, но на последних словах, когда он поднёс сжатый кулак к груди, голос его подвёл и пришлось прочистить горло. Шейдс перехватил его руку, и слова застряли у Команчи в горле, когда Шейдс его поцеловал — такой неуверенности Команчи от него не ожидал. Отстранившись, Шейдс дрожал, в глазах читался страх. 

Команчи выдыхал, пока в легких не осталось воздуха, а затем обнял Шейдса рукой рукой за шею и фыркнул, ощутив, что Шейдс напрягся так, будто ждал удара; они поцеловались снова, и на этот раз поцелуй длился дольше. А потом Шейдс уперся коленями в койку по обе стороны от Команчи, а потом — тяжелое дыхание, и укусы, и отметины на коже. Команчи нравились припухшие после поцелуев губы Шейдса, но ещё больше ему нравилось, как Шейдс, задыхаясь, судорожно ловил ртом воздух. Чтобы это продолжалось, Команчи, устроившись у Шейдса между ног, делал лучшее, на что был способен его рот — делал то, о чём раньше разве что мечтал. 

Когда они закончили, Команчи боялся, что Шейдс, следуя тюремным правилам, переберётся на свою койку. Что попросит Рэкхема записать его на такой бой, из которого Команчи не выйдет живым. Прошла неделя, прежде чем Шейдс снова к нему прикоснулся и извинился — по-настоящему извинился; слова давались тяжело, но он всё же проговорил:

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, что происходит, но знаю, что хочу тебя поцеловать. 

Для Команчи этого было достаточно.

Они работали на Рэкхема, и это открывало для них множество возможностей. Они отрабатывали в кафетерии или во дворе, а затем возвращались в свою камеру. Когда блок пустовал, Команчи не составило труда выяснить, что способно заставить Шейдса стонать так громко, как он только мог. Почти все были про них в курсе, но никто не сказал ни слова; если бы кто-то в стенах Сигейт рискнул косо посмотреть на Соперника, это не закончилось бы ничем хорошим. Команчи больше не был таким осторожным, как раньше, он позволял себе шутить, улыбаться, смеяться. Чуть больше откровенности, даже когда вокруг другие люди: случайно касался своей рукой руки Шейдса, или прислонялся коленом к его колену. 

Однажды, сразу после отбоя, когда все заключённые сидели по камерам, Шейдс целенаправленно забрался под бок к Команчи вместо того, чтобы занять свою койку. Охранник только подмигнул.

Когда охрана ушла, Команчи покачал головой.

— Блядь, нигер, ты не у себя дома, твоим копытам не место в моей постели, — проговорил он и спихнул ноги Шейдса с кровати.

Потревоженный Шейдс посмотрел на него поверх своей книги, захлопнул её и усмехнулся. Неспеша стянув обувь, он, посмеиваясь, забросил ноги обратно на колени Команчи, всё это время не сводя с него взгляд.

— Чему ещё не место в твоей постели, Че? 

Команчи повернулся, схватил Шейдса под колени и опрокинул спиной на матрас. Шейдс рассмеялся, наблюдая, как Команчи навис над ним. Когда они поцеловались, что-то насторожило Шейдса, и он отстранился.

— В чём дело?

— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Команчи. Ему не было стыдно. Он уже давно был влюблён по уши. А Шейдс продолжал трепаться с другими парнями о пёздах и сучках, будто у него были планы, когда он откинется.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Шейдс так, словно его удивило, что эти слова дались Команчи с таким трудом. Так, словно они уже говорили это друг другу раньше. 

Может, в каком-то смысле, так оно и было.

Команчи узнал новости о том, что Шейдса освобождают, раньше, чем их узнал сам Шейдс. Один из Соперников обо всём растрепал, так что не он оказался тем гонцом из пословицы, который приносит дурную весть. Команчи ринулся на другой конец тюремного двора с такой скоростью, на какую только был способен. 

Какое-то время он сидел, подставив шею солнечным лучам — насколько сюда дотягивалось солнце, — а затем бросился внутрь здания. Его вывернуло всем, что он съел на обед, а когда блевать было больше нечем, он четыре раза приложился кулаком по зеркалу: за каждый год, проведённый Шейдсом за решёткой. После этого он загремел в лазарет, ему наложили несколько швов. Шейдс пришёл за ним и всё допытывался, что произошло, но Команчи не мог ответить; он крепко обнял Шейдса и попросил, чтобы Шейдс оттрахал его так жёстко, как только мог, и так долго, как только мог, и уснул рядом с ним. Шейдс выполнил все три просьбы. 

Разумеется, к тому моменту, как за Шейдсом пришла охрана, они были не вместе.

Ещё до того, как Команчи проснулся, Шейдса вывели во двор; Команчи отсыпался после проведённой вместе ночи и выпитой водки, которую им подогнал Рэкхем. Охрана не могла дождаться, чтобы избавиться от очередного Соперника, и Шейдсу даже не дали вернуться в камеру — его оформили и выпроводили вон настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно. 

Когда Че проснулся, двери камер были открыты, и все заключённые ушли на обед. Ну, почти все.

— Эй, Че, — пропел кто-то. 

Команчи наморщил нос и, открыв глаза, уставился на новичков, которые решили, что они теперь здесь будут главными. Это было смешно, потому что они даже близко боялись подойти к кому-то из Соперников, пока Шейдс был... Команчи вскочил с постели так резко, что у него закружилась голова, и свалился обратно, осознав, что Шейдса здесь больше не было. Под всеобщий хохот он приземлился на одно колено. 

— Мы всё гадали, кто из вас двоих давалка. — Парень, которого Команчи принял за главного, достал заточку и шагнул вглубь камеры.

Команчи его чуть не убил.

Он просидел в карцере несколько месяцев. Рэкхем по-прежнему выпускал его драться, и это нравилось Команчи больше, чем оказаться в камере с кем-то новым. Сокамерники и раньше его боялись, а теперь и подавно; он побеждал в каждом бою, и, когда истёк срок его пребывания в карцере, его обходили стороной даже другие Соперники. Ему выдали бумагу и карандаш, но писем не было. Он смог достать сотовый, но ему никто так и не позвонил. Целый год он не слышал ничего про Шейдса; Команчи не жаловался, но и не мог с этим смириться. Он стал главным в Сигейт, он ждал, потому что знал...

Да нихуя он не знал.

За стенами Сигейт его ждала жизнь, но совсем не такая, какой Команчи её себе представлял. Он не сказал Шейдсу, почему откинулся раньше срока. 

Он пришёл к Мэрайе с единственной сумкой и с разбитым сердцем. Шейдс выделялся на фоне остальных и был чертовски хорош в темно-сером костюме, который подчёркивал всё, что раньше скрывала тюремная форма. Команчи был вне себя от злости; всё, чего он хотел — посмотреть Шейдсу в глаза. Но даже этого не получил. Команчи бродил по пустыне, а Шейдс был миражом в жаркий день. 

И всё же, когда они с Шейсом обнялись, Команчи вдохнул его запах и задумался, было ли это в последний раз.

Он слишком долго ждал, что Шейдс протянет руку и пробежит пальцами по его волосам, а не ограничится простым кивком, когда эта сука Мэрайя обращалась с ним как с собакой. Каждый раз, когда Шейдс звал его Че, он чувствовал, что подыхает. В начале он убеждал себя, что это такая многоходовочка, разыгранная Шейдсом, и Шейдс скоро посвятит его в свои планы. Но откровения так и не случилось; вместо этого его аргументы встретили оправдания, а тоскливый взгляд — пустоту.

Команчи первым проявил инициативу, когда они прятались в том барбершопе. 

— Я не изменился. За решёткой или на воле… Я тот, кто я есть.

Всё было так просто: ему не хотелось умереть, так больше и не ощутив прикосновение рук Шейдса к своему лицу.

Он ничего не чувствовал — это была последняя мысль Команчи, — ничего, даже прикосновений Шейдса — нет, Эрнана. Только холод. Дышать было тяжело; кровь тёмными струйками вытекала из тела, которое Эрнан когда-то обнимал, и впитывалась в гравий; кровь, как вода, просачивалась сквозь пальцы, которые Эрнан когда-то целовал. Забавно, но Команчи всё ещё считал, что принадлежит ему. Он подыхал, и это была пуля Эрнана, он подыхал... 

...и это не его собственное сердце, а сердце Эрнана больше не билось.


End file.
